happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Flush
Royal Flush is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of season three, and seventy-first overall. Plot Lammy finishes making sandwiches and answers the door to reveal Petunia and Giggles. Lammy allows them in. Lammy hears another knock at the door, and Flaky is seen in the doorway. She nervously chuckles, and everyone looks at each other and then they allow Flaky to join in with them. Everyone is then seen playing poker. Mr. Pickels gets in a sandwich as Lammy comes by with a tray, ready to pick the sandwiches up. Lammy brings the sandwiches by and after everyone has ate the sandwiches and Flaky has had her drink of water, Flaky has to go to the toilet and runs to the bathroom. Lammy, Giggles, and Petunia wonder what's going on. As Flaky steps by the sink nervously, a bit of blood drips on the floor. It is revealed that a pickle (Mr. Pickels) that was in her sandwich is in the toilet that she just pooped, along with some blood. Flaky gets scared about this sight, while Petunia cleans the crumbs on the table, holding a tray of lemonade. Lammy wonders what is taking Flaky long and knocks on the bathroom door. Flaky is plunging the toilet, while Mr. Pickels comes out and pulls a mat that Flaky is on, causing her to trip. Lammy finally comes in and sees Flaky impaled by the plunger. Giggles sees a pickle on the table while Lammy shuts the bathroom door scared. Lammy sees the pickle as Mr. Pickels and she runs to stop him and the way she holds cards that Mr. Pickels was holding causes them to fly out of her hand and impale Giggles in numerous places. Petunia gets scared when she sees a small topping from the sandwiches on the floor and vaccums it. She then vacuums Mr. Pickels, who climbs out the other side, and Petunia looks inside the tube and impales herself mistakenly with the tube. Lammy comes in and sees Petunia and runs over to help her. Apparently, when she tries to pull it out, she pulls Petunia's eye out. Petunia's air starts to suck out, and Lammy sets it backward, causing Petunia's body to inflate and explode. Meanwhile, Mr. Pickels uses a plunger to flush down Flaky's corpse successfully. Moral "Take the plunge!" Deaths #Flaky is impaled in the mouth by a plunger. #Giggles is sliced to pieces by the poker cards. #Petunia's body inflates by a vacuum and she explodes. #Since Truffles is briefly seen inside Petunia when she explodes and disappears after only a few frames, he could have died when Petunia exploded. Goofs #When everyone is playing poker, Flaky's quills pass through the chair. #When Petunia looks at here poker cards (before she giggled) she holds her cards with one hand but in the next scene she holds them with two hands #When Petunia's eye was sucked in by the vacuum suction tube, her other eye lacked eyelashes. #The Cursed Idol and Truffles' sailor hat can be seen in the background when the girls are playing poker, however in the next shot when Lammy is bringing them sandwiches, they both disappear. #When the vacuum was sucking Petunia's eye, you can see a portion of her brain go along with it, yet when she explodes into pieces it can be seen falling to the ground, still intact. #Lammy's bow switches sides numerous times, sometimes during continous shots. #Strange enough, Truffles appears briefly inside Petunia when she explodes, but in only a few frames he disappears. Perhaps he died in the explosion too? #When Lammy lifts Flaky's body out of the toilet, Flaky doesn't have any quills with the exception of the little patch on top of her head. #In order to Mr. Pickels come out of Flaky unscratched, he must have been swallowed without her chewing, which is odd to happen, as Flaky would choke attempting to eat the whole pickles. #When Lammy comes in with the sandwiches, Giggles opens her mouth like she's confused, but instead of her voice coming out, Flaky's voice came out of Giggles body. Trivia *The name of the episode derives from Royal Flush, the highest ranking standard poker hand, in which Petunia had before Lammy brought the sandwitches. *Storyboards for this episode were shown on Facebook and Twitter by Mondo Media on March 26, 2012. *The episode was uploaded on YouTube on May 6, 2012. *When Mondo Media uploaded the blurb for Nuttin' but the Tooth to YouTube, they put a binary code in the description. If you were to use a binary code translator, it would come out: The brand new Happy Tree Friends episode, Royal Flush, will be out at the end of April! *This is the first time Lammy's house is seen. *If one looks closely to the shelf on the left when the group is playing poker, The Cursed Idol can be seen. *Also, in the opposite corner of the room, Truffles' sailor hat can be seen on a table next to a plant. *In a re-uploaded version of the episode, Truffles himself can be seen briefly in the middle of Petunia when she exploded, as if Truffles was actually inside her. **Before this re-uploaded version came, this used to be the most recent episode without Truffles. *Mondo uploaded the mix of three TV segments (Wingin' It, Tongue in Cheek, Easy Comb, Easy Go) onto YouTube the exact same day as this was posted on the Happy Tree Friends website. **This makes it the second time a Happy Tree Friends video is uploaded to YouTube the same day a new video is posted to the website. The first time was with Bite Sized and Pop & Corn, respectively. *This is the third time the amount of female characters outnumbers the number of males in an episode. The first was in Stayin' Alive, and the second was in Boo Do You Think You Are?. *The cards used are the same cards from Lumpy's Lame Card Trick . *Evil Flippy and Giggles (the two characters who dated in On My Mind) are seen on the cards. Nutty is also seen on a card impaled to Giggles' head during her death. *For the first time in the internet series, Petunia's obsessive-compulsive-disorder is revisited since the TV episodes Wingin' It, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, and Wishy Washy. *Lammy is heard singing in the credits. *This episode could further indicate that Mr. Pickels is a living creature, as he was able to kill Flaky, dispose of her corpse, get into the table confusing Giggles and come out of the vacuum cleaner without Lammy's involvement. **It is also interesting to note that Mr. Pickels actions in killing people happened only in his and Lammy's debut, where Lammy tried to stop, but somehow got involved in killing the characters, but in this episode Mr. Pickles' actions were clearly visible to the audience even when Lammy wasn't seeing him. ***However, Lammy was around in all of his moving scenes. *The "Y U No Love Cro-Marmot" gag re-aired on the credits. *Although Lammy mainly speaks her "Bahs" in this episode, her tone and expression depicts the words "I wonder what's taking her (Flaky) so long?" when she is curious on why Flaky is taking so much time in the bathroom. *Since Flaky was nervous at entering Lammy's house and the others felt confused about her presence, it is implied that Flaky wasn't invited to play, but decided to drop by or arrived there by coincidence. *This is the most recent appearence of Mr. Pickels as an living character if the featuring pop-up of All Work and No Play isn't counted. Gallery Cards.PNG|Giggles and Flippy appear on the cards as Queen and a King cards. daleate2.jpg|Giggles and Petunia at Lammy's door dealete.jpg|Lammy and her Sandwiches Shy_Flaky.png|Flaky at Lammy's door Lammy and Truffles.png|Truffles' cameo in the episode. Poker.jpg|Mr. Pickels in the poker game. vacum eye.jpg|Petunia has something in her eye Gigglesbeforedeath.jpg|Giggles before death Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed